When casting single-course structural floors, where the concrete is cast in a floor shuttering and is screeded or smoothed directly and forms the base for flooring, a specific screeding beam has to be positioned and levelled. This screeding beam acts as a support for the so called vibrating screed or vibrating beam finisher when screeding the concrete, and may be one of two different basic types, of which one has to be dismounted or removed after the casting while the other may remain in the structural floor, i.e. it is cast into the concrete.
When casting and direct smoothing a single-course structural floor in this manner it has up to now been necessary to provide such a screeding beam on each side of the location where the walls of the following story are to be cast, since the anchorage or protective reinforcement to be cast into these walls extends vertically upwardly from the floor shuttering and prevents the use of a common screeding beam for screeding or smoothing the structural floor on both sides of the location for the wall. The protruding anchorage or protective reinforcement creates a great problem also from another point of view, since it involves a fairly great accident risk, even if the protruding reinforcement bars are provided with protective knobs of plastic or the like.
When casting single-course structural floors in the traditional or conventional manner separate supports must also be provided for the top-layer reinforcement, and up to now these supports have been formed by bent reinforcement bars, so called "cats feet", which involves relatively time-consuming work. Using conventional technique it is moreover relatively complicated and time-consuming to adjust or adapt both the top-layer reinforcement and the screeding beams to the thickness of the structural floor in question.
Another disadvantage of the conventional technique resides in the fact that when the casting has to be interrupted temporarily, for instance to be resumed the following day, a special casting joint support or "stop support" has to be installed, which is time-consuming and involves additional costs.